


i swear to god i'd never fall in love (then you showed up and i cant get enough of it)

by inky_pinky



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Mess Kimberly Hart, Drunk Texting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kimberly Hart is a Tease, Sad Trini (Power Rangers), Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_pinky/pseuds/inky_pinky
Summary: they're both hopelessly in love with eachother.ORa texting fic between the two, starts a little before covid-19
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this is a mess and they're both dorks so enjoy

**_kimberly <3] _ ** **_9:01 am_ **

good morning trin

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:01 am**_

you're definitely not up yet

_**[kimberly <3]**_ **_9:02 am_**

regardless, make sure to eat breakfast today because jason said that we were gunna train extra hard

_**[trini ♡]** _ **_9:07 am_ **

hi

_**[trini♡]** _ **_9:07 am_ **

im up i just didn't hear my phone go off over the excessive and totally way too dramatic yelling of my mother

_**[kimberly <3]**_ **9:09 am**

what did you do

_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _ **_9: 10 am_ **

why do u assume i did anything

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:10 am**_

because i know you. what did you do

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:12 am**_

i pierced my nose

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:12 am**_

you did that awhile ago

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _ **9:13 am**_

she didn't know that. i changed it to a hoop so, she can actually see it now.

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:13 am**_

why'd you change it

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] **_9:14 am_**

i wanted a change

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _9:14 am_

and its not even that big of a deal im seventeen, she's gotta loosen up

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:16 am**_

what did she say

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:18 am**_

that im a disappointment, yada yada yada. ya know, as cold as that women was you would think she would come up with some better insults but, gosh what do i know

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:22 am**_

im sorry

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:22 am**_

its not your fault

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:23 am**_

irregardless, im still sorry.

_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _ **_9:23 am_ **

how hard do u think jasons gunna work us today

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:24 am**_

probably pretty hard i would assume, i dunno something abt us needing to work together as a complete unit, not two separate units

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:25 am**_

two? last time checked there were five of us

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:25 am**_

me and you, and then the boys

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] **_9:27 am_**

me and you?

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:27 am**_

well yah were more cohesive, me and you, then we are with them

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:30 am**_

i don't see how thats our fault

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:31 am**_

well its not, me and you just clicked more then we did with the boys and thats not our faults

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _ **9:32 am**_

did we really?

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:32 am**_

click more? like me and you?

_**[kimberly <3]**_ **_9:34 am_**

i think so, yeah

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:35 am**_

i guess almost dying together probably causes that

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:35 am**_

yeah probably

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:36 am**_

are you ready to go cuz im outside ur house and i brought you a doughnut and hot chocolate because ik you wont eat unless i make you

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:37 am**_

thankyou 🥺 yes im ready I'll be down in a sec

_**[kimberly <3]**_ ** _9:38 am_**

ok hurry i wanna see your nose ring

**_[_** ** _trini♡_** ] **_9:39 am_**

wait were u driving and texting at the same time

**_[kimberly <3]_** **_9:40 am_**

:)


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i took the time stamp off stay mad

_**[trini♡]**_

i might just have to murder jason scott

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

eveything hurts 

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

im in so much pain i cant even be angry 

  
_**[kimberly <3]**_

we cant murder jason

  
_**[kimberly <3]**_

we need him

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

for what exactly 

  
_**[kimberly <3]**_

i dunno shhbh so i can think of something 

_**[**_ _ **trini♡]**_

ill give you exactly 10 minutes to tell me what he's good for

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

or else im going over to his house and beating the shit out of him

  
_**[kimberly <3]**_

or you could come over here and we can cuddle

  
_**[kimberly <3]** _

:)

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

dont change the subject kimmy

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

im serious 

  
**_[kimberly <3] _ **

he's our leader!

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

it took you six minutes to come up with THAT

  
_**[kimberly <3]**_

i dunno much about the guy, im not his keeper im yours

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

my keeper?

  
_**[kimberly <3]**_

yes ma'am. your keeper who sent you on your lovely ass at least thirty times today 

_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

you think my ass is lovely?

  
_**[kimberly <3]**_

thats what you took away from that?

  
_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _

yeah well when a pretty girl says you have a nice ass thats all you can think about. 

  
_**[kimberly <3] ** _

you think im pretty🥺🥺

_**[trini♡]** _

i have eyes, kim. yes i think you're pretty. i think you're absolutely stunning ****

_**[kimberly <3]** _ ****

awwwwww

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you're adorable

_**[trini♡]** _

am not

_**[kimberly <3]** _

are too

_**[kimberly <3]** _

now come cuddle you goofus 😡

_**[trini♡]** _

im not a goofus you are

_**[kimberly <3]** _

nu-uh, all you

_**[trini♡]** _

no 😡

_**[kimberly <3]** _

are you coming to cuddle or not

_**[trini♡]** _

yes, but ONLY if i get to get snacks

_**[kimberly <3]** _

what kind of snacks

_**[trini♡]** _

peanutbutter cups, and pink lemonade, and sprite, and salt and vinegar chips 😡

_**[kimberly <3]** _

go get the snackssss

_**[kimberly <3]** _

pink lemonade? thats like us 😌💕

_**[trini♡]** _

its my favorite drink EVER

_**[kimberly <3]** _

because of me?

_**[trini♡]** _

cuz of us

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you're such a sap omg just go get the snacks

_**[trini♡]** _

pls dont tell the guys that they alr tease me enough

_**[trini♡]** _

espically zack he keeps teasing me abt you

_**[kimberly <3]** _

abt me how?

_**[trini♡]** _

i dunno just like, the way i look at you is what he says

_**[kimberly <3]** _

how you look at me?

_**[trini♡]** _

yuh, you're my bestfriend so i dunno what he's talking about

_**[kimberly <3]** _

IM YOUR BESTFRIEND????! 🥺🥺🥺🥺

_**[trini♡]** _

yes, kimberly, you're my bestfriend. if you say anything about it i will never speak to you ever again

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you wouldn't dare.

_**[trini♡]** _

i gave zack the silent treatment for two months because he called me short.

_**[kimberly <3]** _

wait pls dont now im scared i dont want you to stop talking to me id miss you too much

_**[trini♡]** _

ik you would and I'd miss u too much so watch yourself, hart.

_**[kimberly <3]** _

yes ma'am

_**[trini♡]** _

ok im going to get the snacks so keep ur window open

_**[kimberly <3]** _

i always do, just in case you need a place to stay

_**[kimberly <3]** _

be safe <3


	3. chapter three

**_[kimberly <3] _ **

that chem tests killed me

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

it was so hard :(

**_[trini♡]_ **

it was really hard, i probably failed.

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

no baby, you're smart

**_[trini♡]_ **

baby?

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

if thats okay ?

**_[trini♡]_ **

it totally is.

**_[trini♡]_ **

i like it

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

well then good

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

as i was saying, you've always been smart, you might not have aced it, but i doubt you failed.

**_[trini♡]_ **

ive been really off lately, im sick and i started my period and my nose is all stuffy and ughh

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

awww bubs, im sorry. is it a cold or?

**_[trini♡]_ **

i dunno my mom won't take me to the doctor until im sick for a week

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

a week? thats crazy

**_[trini♡]_ **

i cant bring myself to go myself im not gunna drive

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

what if i take you

**_[trini♡]_ **

would you really do that

**_[_** ** _kimberly <3]_**

of course i would

**_[trini♡]_ **

what if i get you sick

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

then i get sick

**_[trini♡]_ **

are you sure?

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

yes, one hundred percent

**_[trini♡]_ **

i literally never get sick. ive got sick like 4 times in the past 17 years i fucking hate this.

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

really? i always get sick

**_[trini♡]_ **

yesss i hate it sm

**_[kimberly <3_**]

yes its the fucking worst

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

do u wanna go tmw? just do a walk in?

**_[trini♡]_ **

we have school tmw tho 😕

**_[kimberly <3_**]

so? you're sickkkk and need to get better

_**[kimberly <3]** _

and if you get better sooner then we can hang out

**_[trini♡]_ **

we always hang outttt

**_[kimberly <3_**]

ok so?

**_[kimberly <3_**]

i like being around you

**_[trini♡]_ **

well i like being around you too doofus

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

well good because i might have cried if you didn't like being around me

**_[trini♡]_ **

you would have cried? 🥺

**_[kimberly <3_**]

ahum, yes. you're my favorite person ever.

**_[trini♡]_ **

YOUR FAVORITE PERSON EVER?!??!?!?

**_[kimberly <3_**]

yes 🥺💖

**_[trini♡]_ **

woah

**_[trini♡]_ **

my heart went "🦋🥺🌈👉🏻👈🏻😌🤩🥰💖"

**_[kimberly <3_**]

thats alot of emoji's

**_[kimberly <3_**]

i love it  
  



	4. chapter four

_**trini♡]** _

hiii

_**[kimberly <3]** _

hi

_**[kimberly <3**_]

are you feeling better?

_**[trini♡]** _

actually yes, i think im better enough that we can hang out

_**[kimberly <3**_]

wait really?!

_**[trini♡]** _

yes🥺🥺

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

should we invite the boys?

**_[trini♡]_ **

we dont have to

_**[kimberly <3]** _

k then we wont

_**[trini♡]** _

awesome because i really didn't want too

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you got your tests back right? what did it say? are you dying?

_**[trini♡]** _

hehe no im not dying

_**[trini♡]** _

its some type of respiratory thing and the cold so, two for one

_**[kimberly <3]** _

probably from your year of nicotine addiction ;)

_**[trini♡]** _

hey thats not fair

_**[trini♡]** _

and im not addicted

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you've been vaping for a year 😡😡😡😡

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you're addicted, bubbas

_**[trini♡]** _

ok thats true 🥺

_**[trini♡]** _

but i haven't in a while

_**[kimberly <3]** _

well thats good, i suppose

_**[kimberly <3]** _

as long as you like, quit quit

_**[trini♡]** _

fine, but not because you wanted me too, but because i wanted too

_**[kimberly <3]** _

sure, princess

**_[trini♡]_ **

for your information, i am not a princess! i only have one emotion

**_[trini♡]_ **

anger

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

last night you texted me a hundered '🥺'

**_[trini♡]_ **

out of ANGER

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

whatever you say, kid

**_[trini♡]_ **

im older then you

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

by like 2 months, fuck that

**_[trini♡]_ **

older is older, the time frame of how much older is irrelevant

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

sometimes i really hate you

**_[trini♡]_ **

really?

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

no


	5. chapter five

**_[trini♡]_ **

i might just commit a capital crime 😡😡

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

against who ???

**_[trini♡]_ **

my mother 😡😡🐜🐜

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

okay, well why?

**_[trini♡]_ **

she's a bitchhhhhhhh

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

did she do anyhting wrong this time?

**_[trini♡]_ **

yah she always does

**_[trini♡]_ **

she's just so.. ughhhhh

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

im sorry

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

if it's any cancelation, on a scale from 1-10 i miss you at about a 12 right now :(

**_[trini♡]_ **

a 12?

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

yes

**_[trini♡]_ **

im at a 14.6

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

woah.

**_[trini♡]_ **

yes a big woah

**_[trini♡]_ **

its scary

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

scary how?

**_[trini♡]_ **

bc it is

_**[kimberly <3]** _

that's not a real anwser 😡

_**[trini♡]** _

well its the anwser that you're gunna get

_**[kimberly <3]** _

grrrr you're infuriating

_**[trini♡]** _

im very much aware of that

_**[kimberly <3]** _

i know because i tell you all the time

_**[trini♡]** _

yes you do its infuriating

_**[kimberly <3]** _

hehe thankyou very much

_**[trini♡]** _

that wasn't a complement you goof

_**[kimberly <3]** _

uhhhh says who

_**[trini♡]** _

me

_**[kimberly <3]** _

what are your credentials

_**[trini♡]** _

depressed gay superhero

_**[kimberly <3]** _

ill take three 🥺🥺🥺

_**[trini♡]** _

dude you're so weird

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you know it ;)

_**[kimberly <3]** _

are you calm trini yet or mad trini

_**[trini♡]** _

happy trini, but if you stop talking to me ill be sad trini

_**[kimberly <3]** _

oh no i hate sad trini

_**[kimberly <3]** _

she makes my heart hurt

_**[trini♡]** _

well then you better keep talking hart :)

_**[kimberly <3]** _

yes ma'am <3


	6. chapter six

_**[trini♡]** _

kimmmyyyyyyyy

_**[kimberly <3]** _

hiii

_**[trini♡]** _

ur son prett6

_**[trini♡]** _

youren son prett6 and i dont deservenx ton looj at your fave at all because ik a bsd perwon

_**[kimberly <3]** _

are you drunk?

_**[trini♡]** _

nooooo

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

you're v drunk I can tell

_**[trini♡]** _

yiure very beaytifyl

_**[kimberly <3]** _

so are you 

**_[trini♡]_ **

yiure my facourure perskn ever 

_**[kimberly <3]** _

hun how much have you had to drink 

**_[trini♡]_ **

mu mimmy has alot of cidka so i tiik some she doenst need al if it

_**[kimberly <3]** _

it seems like you had all of it

_**[trini♡]** _

nooooo i disjt 

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you definitely did, baby

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you should get some sleep, you'll be hating yourself in the morning 

_**[trini♡]** _

wel hokes on yju i awqays haye mself

_**[kimberly <3]** _

i don't want you to hate yourself.

**_[trini♡]_ **

yiu naje me gappy

**_[trini♡]_ **

amd i rely wana kuss yoi

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

you're not gunna remember any of this in the morning, bubs

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

you really should get some sleep

**_[trini♡]_ **

nooo i dony wnnaaa

**_[trini♡]_ **

i wsna ne wirh yooi

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

i know

**_[trini♡]_ **

i kis yui si kuxh

**_[trini♡]_ **

i ment kissp

**_[trini♡]_ **

misa

**_[trini♡]_ **

i wana kis yu too ytho

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

i know you do, baby

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

but right now you need sleep, because you're very very drunk

**_[trini♡]_ **

byr i sont wana 

**_[trini♡]_ **

ikk mis tou too muxg 

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

ill talk to you first thing in the morning, you won't even know in gone. you'll be asleep, goof.

**_[trini♡]_ **

fune vyt onw ine condution

**_[trini♡]_ **

i wnna kss yo

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

i know you do, i know.


	7. chapter seven

**_trini♡]_ **

im so sorry for last night holy fuck

**_[trini♡]_ **

im seriously like so embarrassed wow

_**[kimberly <3]** _

its okay, you were drunk and needed someone:)

_**[trini♡]** _

yeah well now im hungover and need to kill someone

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

that bad?

**_[trini♡]_ **

the worst😔

_**[kimberly <3]** _

do you want me to come over? bring you some food?

**_[trini♡]_ **

you have school its ok

**_[kimberly <3_**]

you have school too

**_[trini♡]_ **

true, but, im hungover so i get a pass

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

do i get a pass cuz ur hungover?

**_[trini♡]_ **

nope, you get school

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

mmm, thats homophobic

_**[trini♡]** _

i dont think it is, actually

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

probably not

**_[trini♡]_ **

it definitely isnt

**_[kimberly <3]_ **

nahhhhh

_**[kimberly <3]** _

but it feels like it cuz its rude and unnecessary

_**[trini♡]** _

its not rude dude u have school

_**[kimberly <3] ** _

so?? im already ten times smarter then any of those people will be sooo i dont need it

_**[trini♡]** _

i know but you have too many absences, and i dont want you to get in trouble for me

_**[kimberly <3]** _

dude i dont care if i get in trouble, ok? u have a hangover and what are friends for if not to bring you krispe kreme and cuddles?

_**[trini♡]** _

ughh fine, but you have to come in through the window my dad hasn't left yet

_**[kimberly <3]** _

do you want a hot chocolate too? or a pink lemonade?

_**[trini♡]** _

pink lemonade i dont do good with hot things 🥺

_**[kimberly <3]** _

you do good with me ;)

_**[trini♡]** _

you're not that hot

_**[kimberly <3]** _

thats not what u were saying last night, if i recall you said i was very beautiful:)

**_[trini♡]_ **

shut upppp

**_[kimberly <3] _ **

actually, you said it many times :)

_**[trini♡]** _

ughh sush or i will harm you.

_**[kimberly <3]** _

oh yeah, with what?

_**[kimberly <3]** _

kisses? i recall you said you wanted to kiss me _alot_ yesterday

_**[kimberly <3]** _

trini?

_**[kimberly <3]** _

wait im sorry please dont leave

_**[kimberly <3]** _

i didn't mean to bring it up i was just joking around

_**[kimberly <3]** _

ughhhh

_**[kimberly <3]** _

trin


End file.
